The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Physocarpus opulifolius and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘N5’. ‘N5’ represents a new cultivar of Physocarpus, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling in a trial field that was planted with seeds collected from open pollination of of Physocarpus ‘Monlo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,211) in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. The pollen parent is therfore unknown. ‘N5’ was selected as a single unique plant in July of 2007.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in June of 2008 in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.